The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing crosstalk during reproduction of a signal recorded on a magnetic tape. More particularly, the invention relates to a crosstalk removing apparatus used to remove a crosstalk component caused by a neighboring track when reproducing a high density signal magnetically recorded in digital form without a guard band.
A digital signal is recorded with a high density on a digital magnetic recording medium in a digital video cassette recorder (VCR). Generally, an azimuth type head is adopted for high density recording, and a recording frequency is increased for enhancing the azimuth effect. When the azimuth effect is increased by raising a recording frequency, it is possible to remove a guard band between recording tracks on a tape, which increases the amount of information that may be recorded on a tape.
In a digital magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, where the digital signal is recorded at a high density without a guard band between tracks, reproduction is susceptible to crosstalk interference. Specifically, the signal recorded on a recording medium is reproduced and amplified in a playback amplifier to a predetermined magnitude to output the amplified signal. During reproduction, an interference signal from a neighboring track may be simultaneously reproduced to degenerate the quality of picture produced by the amplified signal. The interference signal from the neighboring track is called crosstalk which results from high density recording without a guard band.